Generation Heroes
by The New Dark One
Summary: A New Breed Of Hero Is Born, Who Will Live?...Who Will Die?


**Chapter 1:Micheal Black**

The girl ran as fast as she could, although she was no speedster. She couldn't fly, all she could do is sot acid from her mouth, but this guy they called him the Omega, apparently he has god like abilities

Finally she hit into a dead end, As she saw the figure approaching, "Please I don't want no trouble!"

He raised his hand it glowed bright blue

"AGGGH!"

**The Next Morning**

Old Man Sweeny sweeped the ground in front of his diner, "where the hell is that boy?"

Like usual his delivery boy was late, Mikey was a good kid, he and his older brother always were Luca had raised his brother since there parents died when Mikey was 5, Luca got a job at 11 and really worked hard….till the day he died

Sweeny was about to call the replacement when Mikey ran toward the diner, "Look I'm tired I'm late bu…"

Sweeny smirked "I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"I tell you to come in early and you'd come right at 10"

"You...you tricked me?"

"Not that hard kid…you ain't as smart as your brother…hmm maybe just a wee bit more handsome"

Mikey laughed and hopped on his motorcycle "who am I delivering to today"

walked through the diner and returned with 2 white boxes "3 cheeseburgers, 2 chili fires to 1450 Griphin Hills"

"Griphin Hills?…we delivering to the rich part of town now?"

"whatever pays the bills right?"

"yea…"

Mickey tied the boxes down and rode off,

**1450, Griphin Hills**

The entire house, was huge seemed like 2 mansions rolled into one

Mikey untied the boxes and approached the door,

RING

After a few seconds the door opened, A attractive women with red hair tied in a bun and her glasses on the bridge of her nose

"Hey I'm delivery from Sweeny's Diner…that'll be $10.00"

"Come in…my boss wants to speak to you"

"O….okay"

Mickey followed her through the giant house, and finally he was led into the study

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Michael I did"

He turned his desk chair around and Michael was shocked to see the familiar old man "Captain…I'm out of here"

Michael went to leave but the door slammed in his face and he couldn't move his legs

The women smiled as she unveiled her powers

"oh Captain I see you found yourself another sucker"

"now Michael I think you should use a more respectful tone"

Michael huffed and sat in the chair "so I'm guessing you didn't call Sweeny's for the burgers"

"No, it's your time Michael"

"No"

He went back to the door, it still wouldn't budge, he turned to the women "open it"

"No"

His hand glowed blue as did his eyes "Do It Now!"

The Captain rubbed his grey beard, he didn't give her permission to stop holding back the door, even when her nose began bleeding as Michael pounded on it

"Michael the Omega is killing innocent people"

"And I'm sorry but if Luca couldn't stop him what the hell makes you think I can do it?"

"Because Luca…"

"I KNOW!…I'm more powerful then I know….I can do things Luca couldn't even do…I've heard this bullshit for years, and now I'm done"

"Michael listen to me, I'm putting together a team…you wouldn't be doing it alone"

"No I'm done"

His hands released a blue wave of energy and the door blew apart and the women fell over

"I tried to warn her"

He left the mansion and hopped back on his motorcycle, it had been 10 years since the team split up, since the death of 3 members of the team the remaining 2 Luca and Kevin saw no point in carrying on and The Captain didn't want to get his hands dirty

**Michael's Apartment**

Michael threw his jacket on the couch, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer

This Omega guy was some sort of Mega Powerful freak who was going around killing people, first humans and now any low level super power

He saw no point in carrying on 'The Great Fight' as Luca and The Captain would call it, take down one big bad and 10 more would surface, after awhile Kevin grew tired of the whole hero thing, and where did all this lead him, he was locked up his brother was dead, and his best friend vanished

Yeah Being A Hero Is Soooo Rewarding

**The Next Morning**

No deliveries yet, slow days were the worse, since Michael's job description said deliveries Sweeny wouldn't let him do anything, not cook, not clean, not even answer the damn phone

"Yo Sweeny, I'm gonna head home real quick"

"Fine Fine!…just hurry back before the delivery calls come in!"

**Michael's Apartment**

Michael looked everywhere for his phone, he needed to make some important calls…..where is it!

"Looking for this?"

He looked and saw a girl wearing a leather jacket, torn up jeans and died silver hair died back in a lose pony tail and a pair of goggles

"Speedster?"

"Uh…Yeah how'd ya know?"

"You speedster's always have a flair for the dramatic costumes…now leave"

"No way I was sent here about a job and now I'm doing it"

"and what is it to annoy the crap out of me till I lead The Captains team?"

"No it's to kill you so you can't stop the Omega!"

She sped right back hit hitting 40 or so times, breaking his nose,

Michael laughed and coughed up blood, "pretty good….but I'm better"

His hand glowed bright blue and he blasted her sending her flying out the window

"3.…2...1"

He held his glowing hand to the door and clenched his eyes he had to focus on every molecule of metal in the door

He heard the loud clang as the door smashed her head into the metal door

Michael swung it open with a wave of his hand, Yeah she wasn't gonna be going anywhere

"Oh SHIT!"

He realized this was all a distraction, He hopped on his motorcycle and sped off

**Sweeny's Diner**

sat at the counter doing the cross word when he heard the bell ring, he looked up and saw a large guy in a blood covered tank top with scales tattooed on his face and a women wearing a leather body suit

"We're looking for Michael Black"

"H…He don't work here no more…told him last week to hit the bricks and…AWK!"

The large man picked Sweeny up by his throat "Where is he?"

"Right here dickhead!"

The large man dropped Sweeny to the ground "We've been looking for ya punk"

"I bet you have"

Michael's hand glowed blue and suddenly the metal statue in the back room flew and slammed into the large man's face

He fell over, Michael laughed

His hand glowed bluish white and he released a burning light from his hand, the man rolled over trying to protect his face

Michael looked to the girl "Take your friend and go back to whatever corner you all came from"

She smiled and started whistling and soon wind shot from her mouth, a small tornado erupted in the diner, windows were shattering, large items began flying through the diner

Michael had one choice he held out his hand and released a blue wave of energy, a gigantic blister formed on this women's face and it blew up, leaving a gigantic crater on her once beautiful face "c'mon 'sniff' Boyd"

She tried to drag this man out, he soon got up and they fled together

Michael let the ass kicking he just did since in before turning to Sweeny "man I'm sorry"

"It's…It's just a diner….I was gonna give it to you anyway kid"

Michael laughed and after a few hours of cleaning up the mess Michael had gone home and dialed the number he hadn't dialed in years

"Hello Captain?…yeah it's me, I'm in"

**Mountains Outside Of The City**

The hooded man waited for a few minutes until the jeep pulled up, a man in a black suit with blonde hair parted to the left came out

"Your brother's gotten powerful Luca"

Luca removed his hair and ran his fingers through his dark hair "Yeah…let's just hope he's strong enough"


End file.
